NO me caso con el
by by. Kokoro-uchiha
Summary: Cap 4: Cuando Sakura terminó su relación con Sai, decidió irse de viaje, sin sospechar que viviría una aventura. llamada sasuke... CAPITULO 4 Y PENULTIMO RRRR! lean no se arrepentiran :b
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: este fic es mio pero la trama le pertenece ala escritora corin Tellado al igual que los personajes le pertenecen al tio Kishimoto ;D

**B**ý: **K**ok**o****ro**-Uchih_a_

**Y**o no me caso con _el_.

**P**ro**lo**g_o_:

Se lo dije a papá sin titubear. Llevaba dos años peleándome con la realidad y me negaba a admitirla. Cuando Hinata, mi hermana, medica y novia de Naruto Uzumaki, me contaba sobre sus relaciones intimas con el, me sentía muy mal.

Aquel día decidí dos cosas muy importantes hacer un viaje por mar, por todo el Mediterráneo, y romper mi relación con Sai. Cuando se lo dije a él, con su cara de pasmado se quedo mirándome sin decir nada. Pero al menos, por mi parte, ya quedaba aclarada la situación. Cuando papá me oyó, me miro espantado. No podía creer lo que escuchaba.

-¡Sakura!- me dijo-. ¿Cómo es posible que después de tres años termines tu noviazgo con Sai?

-Hay cosas que no se pueden aguantar, papá. Soy joven aun, trabajo contigo, y solo por el hecho de que Sai sea abogado, economista y director de tu empresa no puedo empeñar mi vida.

Papá conocía mi seriedad, por eso me asió de la mano, me llevó a su despacho y me sentó en su sillón.

-Cuéntame por que. Tú no dejas a un novio que supone tanto para esta empresa sin una razón valida.

Se lo dije. Hable durante bastante rato. Le conté lo pormenores, sóbrela falta de interés que Sai tenia en todo, hasta para darme un beso. I añadí:

-Y ahora que ya lo sabes, deseo hacer un viaje por el mediterráneo, en barco. Papá, que siempre fue razonador, me dijo con cierta pena:

-Lo siento, Sakura, lo siento muchísimo, pero tienes tus razones. Yo mismo te traeré el pasaje para que hagas ese viaje.

Me fui ami cuarto y me tire en la cama. Llore. Tres años de mi vida perdidos… pero no tenía más remedio que tomar aquella decisión. Por mis amigas sabía de sus relaciones emocionales y sexuales… HINATA [n/a: mish], mi hermana, me contaba lo suyo. Aquel fin de semana, ella y su novio se habían ido a Palamós. Naruto que era el jefe de las oficinas de papá, arquitecto de profesión, iba a ver unos terrenos donde queríamos levantar una urbanización cuyo proyecto yo tenia en mente. Era la encargada de elaborarlo y pensaba hacer algo bonito. Pero al margen de todo eso, quería hacer un viaje. Por eso prepare mi equipaje.

AL anochecer, embarque.

Iba por el pasillo y el bolso me tropezó en una de sus ranuras. Alguien venia detrás de mi y lo asió por el aire.

Me volví. Era un hombre joven, De cabellera azabache, ojos color ónix, atractivo muy atractivo de verdad. Vestía un uniforme blanco.

-Hm. No se preocupe señorita –me dijo-. La acompañare hasta arriba. Me llamo Sasuke.

-Soy Sakura Haruno.

-Flor de cerezo bonito nombre – me sonroje al escucharlo pero vire mi cara hacia la pared para que no diera cuenta de mi sonrojo-.

Y llegamos a cubierta.

Un marinero intento tomar el bolso, pero el le dijo:

-Yo la acompañare. Y me pidió el pasaje. Se lo di.

-Preferencia… vaya, vaya.

Y asiéndome del brazo con naturalidad me llevó por cubierta, a registrarme y después me acompaño a mi cuarto.

-Vendré mas tarde para saber como e encuentra, Sakura, si esta a gusto…

Lo mire algo asombrada y el debió entender mi mirada por que dijo:

-Soy el encargado de las relaciones públicas del barco. No se preocupe.

Me quede sorprendida. Estaba habituada a ver suites de hoteles, pero nunca había visto una en un barco. Papá era exagerado… Me había comprado lo mejor. Había una salita, un baño y una habitación. Sasuke me miro con curiosidad, como diciendo:"Vaya con la pasajera". Me entrego el bolso de viaje y se fue. Pero enseguida se volvió y me dijo:

-Saldremos dentro de poco. El barco navega de noche. Pronto llegaremos a Palma. Si le apetece salir a dar un paseo, comer o conocer Palma Mallorca, la acompañare con mucho gusto.

-Gracia- le dije.

Pero ni acepte ni rechace su invitación. Para mi era un desconocido.

--

**C****on**ti**nu**_**ar**_**a**

N/a: Bueno aki les dejo este fic que en verdad es de la escritora corin Tellado eso si tiene sus muchas demasiadas rre quete caleta de modificaciones por qe esto no estaba escrito asi lo unico que permanece intacta es la trama bueno espero que les alla gustado esto es solo el prologo RR porfabor :b mientras mas sea el progreso de este fic mas rapido actualisare


	2. Chapter 2

**N**o me caso con el

**B**ý.**K**okoro-Uc_hi_h**a**

Capitulo 1:

Dormí mal. No estaba habituada a navegar. Había recorrido antes todo el barco. Tenia varias piscinas, salas de fiesta, restaurantes y varios comedores.

Aquel día solicite la comida ami suite, pero en el futuro pensaba ir al comedor donde había de todo.

La gente vestía con elegancia y a mi aquello ni me asombraba. Estaba habituada a vivir una vida esplendida, aunque por mi profesión de arquitecta, trabajaba con los demás en los estudios de papá.

Teníamos una casa preciosa en San Feliu, y otra en Barcelona. También había oficinas en esta ciudad y allí se hallaba la inmobiliaria que poseíamos.

Trabajamos toda la zona y mucho más; papá se había convertido en un arquitecto de renombre y ami me gustaba la profesión, pero necesitaba desconectarme de todo y es lo que estaba haciendo.

Cuando me levante por la mañana, tras darme una ducha, me puse unos pantalones blancos y un suéter negro. Usando unas sandalias de altos tacones, salí a cubierta. El barco ya estaba atracado y los viajeros se disponían a conocer la ciudad.

Un camarero me dijo:

-Ellos se van hasta la noche, cuando zarpemos hacia Marsella.

-Si ya lo sabes todo-dijo una voz tras de mi-, solo me queda invitarte a conocer Palma, si es que aun no la conoces.

Me volví y era el, Sasuke. Llevaba pantalón blanco, camisa blanca abierta y estaba realmente atractivo. Lo era y mucho. No pensaba perderme esa ocasión.

-Acepto –le dije, aunque conocía Palma de Mallorca casi de memoria.

Y salimos juntos,

-¿Estas bien?-me preguntó, mientras caminábamos por el puerto.

-Sí. ¿Siempre trabajas en barcos?

-No siempre. Este es un barco nuevo y me contrataron para dar el visto bueno del funcionamiento dentro de el. ¿Eres casada?-pregunto, desconcertándome.

-No. Soy soltera y sin compromiso.

-Vaya. Tengo suerte…- mis orbes verdes se sorprendieron ante tamaña respuesta.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque también soy soltero y sin compromiso. Lo raro-añadió- es que siendo tan bella no tengas novio.

Lo mire un poco maliciosa. Me atraes una barbaridad, todo lo que nunca me inspiro Sai. Y tuve miedo. No lo conocía. Papá me censuraría cuando se lo contara… Yo no tenia madre desde hacia mucho tiempo, pero tenia un padre que hacia doble función, y muy bien, por cierto. A el solía contarle todas mis peripecias. Lo de Sai mas se lo dije cuando no podía mas.

-Te has quedado pensativa –dijo Sasuke. Y añadió-: Vamos a tomar café en esta terraza.

-Ya me lo sirvieron en el camarote.- sonrío arrogante

-Bueno, pero talvez tengas deseos de sentarte un rato.

-Vale.

Entramos en una bonita cafetería y nos sentamos en altas baquetas.

-Eres una chica "bien", ¿verdad?

-No sé a lo que tú llamas "bien".

-Bueno, para hacer este viaje en una suite de esa clase, no eres cualquier cosa.

-Cualquier cosa no soy, pero tampoco soy una niña "bien", como tú dices. Soy una profesional. So arquitecta.

-Una chica tan joven y arquitecta.

-¿A que le llamas joven?

-No sé la edad que tendrás, pero no aparentas más de 21.

-Te equivocas tengo 25. Acabe la carrera a los 23 y pase dos años en Estados Unidos.

-O sea-me dijo en inglés-, que sabes hablar perfectamente inglés.

-Por supuesto. A eso fui a estados unidos, a perfeccionar mi carrera y a estudiar el idioma.

Cuando nos servían el café, me dijo:

-Me gustaría ser tu amigo. Si se te apetece te acompañaré todo el viaje.

-¿Acompañarme? ¿De que manera?

-Bueno, todo los días paramos en una ciudad y si quieres te digo el próximo itinerario, así podrás planificar todo.

-No, no me lo digas, pues me gustan las sorpresas.

__._.

Fue un día precioso. Hablamos mucho, pero tratamos de no tocar el tema de la situación personal de ambos. Él no comento de si vida y yo tampoco.

Por la noche quedamos citados en cubierta. Ya vestía uniforme blanco con gorra blanca y azul. No llevaba los galones que llevaban los oficiales. Sasuke llevaba solamente 2 estrellas.

-¿Siempre haces este trabajo?-le pregunté con curiosidad.

-No, no suelo hacerlo. Este viaje es pura casualidad, porque el barco es nuevo y los dueños me pidieron que vigilara cómo se trataba al pasajero.

-Eres empleado de la compañía…

-Algo así. Me llaman cuando me necesitan y acudo.

Dormí pensando en Sasuke. Aquel día también pedí comida al camarote, pero estaba citada con el para comer al día siguiente en la mesa del Capitán.

Era una invitación especial que solían hacer a ciertos pasajeros de vez en cuando. Y aquella noche me toco a mí.

Vestí un vestido negro, escotado y sin mangas. Hacía mucho calor y eso que la brisa del mar lo contrarrestaba un poco.

Sasuke me esperaba en la puerta de la suite. Vestía un traje negro y camisa blanca. Estaba inmensamente atractivo.

Sasuke me estaba causando pesar, temor, ansiedad. Había tenido una relación blanca con Sai. Sus besos eran simples. No había hablar de caricias masculinas, porque no las había tenido. Sai era tan tímido y respetuoso, que me trataba como si yo fuera una estatua y era una mujer con nervios, deseos, emociones y ansiedades, como cualquier ser humano.

Sasuke tenia algo que me atraía de un modo alarmante; incluso quise decirle que no quería ir a cenar con el, que invitara a cualquier otra persona a la mesa del capitán. Pero me fue imposible. No tuve valor.

Me sujetó del brazo y me llevo hasta el comedor. Me presentó al personal.

Todos fueron amables y Sasuke más que nadie. Empezaba a tener con él una complicidad extraña que me atraía y me daba miedo a la vez.

A la hora de los postres, sonó la orquesta y me invitó a bailar. Me sujetó por la cintura, me apretó contra su cuerpo y bailo un bolero despacio, de manera muy sensual.

"Estoy perdida", pensé."Me estoy enamorando de un hombre y no se quién es. Papá me matará cuando lo sepa".

Que Sai no fuera mi hombre no significaba en modo alguno que lo fuera cualquier otro…

--

Baile pegada a él. No sé cuando cerré los ojos y Sasuke me dijo unas palabras bellas al oído. Me di cuenta que me estaba conquistando y cuando me llevó al camarote, ya casi amaneciendo, me miro bajo el farol que iluminaba mi puerta.

-Si me dejas, te daré un beso.

-¡Por favor, Sasuke!

-Por favor, Sakura… [N/a: me emociono poniendo por favor en la boca de Sasuke T-T]

Y doblándome por la cintura me buscó la boca. Me besó un buen rato.

Jamás había sentido una cosa semejante; les mariposas empezaron a recorrer mi cuerpo y pensé en Sai. Tantas veces que pudo besarme así y nunca lo Hizo. Y aunque lo hubiese hecho no hubiese sido lo mismo con Sasuke había sido tan especial… tan lleno de ¿amor?.

-Perdóname-dijo el después-. No pude evitarlo pero tú lo permitiste.

No pude decir palabra. Agité la mano y entré en mi camarote.

Me fui al baño, me desvestí y me di una ducha. Luego me puse un camisón. Termine llorando, aunque no sé porqué lo hacía, pero apreté mi boca contra la almohada y así me dormí.

Por la mañana, llevaba unos shorts y una camisola a cuadros rojos y negros. Calzaba unas balerinas negras. Había sujetado el pelo con un pañuelo y así Salí de mi camarote. Lo encontré enseguida. El vestía pantalón negro y camisa blanca, y cubría la cabeza con un gorro de marino.

-Tengo que explicarte que esto es Livorno, un pueblecito de mar, pero desde aquí visitaremos Pisa y Florencia. Pasaremos un día divertido hasta el anochecer. ¿Permite que te acompañe?

-¡Qué remedio me queda!-Le sonreí-. Desconozco todo esto.

-Pues vamos. Almorzaremos en Pisa y luego visitaremos Florencia.

Y así salimos del barco.

Al llegar al muelle, me dijo:

-Alquilé un automóvil:

-¿Para qué?-pregunté.

-Para llevarte a Pisa y después a Florencia. Aquí no hay mucho que ver. Es sólo un puerto de mar.

Subí con él a su auto deportivo.

-¿Pero puedes salir así, por las buenas?-le pregunte.

-¿Por qué no? Soy un empleado de tierra. Puedo hacer lo que quiera. Sólo estoy de inspección. Vamos-añadió cambiando el tema-, cuéntame algo de ti.

-No tengo nada que contar. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué me cuentas de tu vida?

-La mía es simple. Soy un ingeniero naval y abogado. Y pasé un largo tiempo en Estados Unidos.

O sea, que era un tipo pudiente, o al menos, lo era su familia, Pensé que tal vez le agradaría a papá, pero sólo dije:

-Tuve un novio durante tres años. Él es abogado y economista-y no añadí que trabajaba con mi padre, porque tendría que explicarle quién era yo y no quería.

-¿Terminaron o sigues con él?

-Lo dejé. Por eso decidí hacer este viaje, para compensar mi pena.

-Vaya, Vaya, ¿y lo amabas mucho?

Lo preguntaba con entono íntimo, malicioso e insinuante…

No respondí. Llegamos a Pisa y allí almorzamos. Recorrí varios lugares que no me emocionaron. Después me llevó a Florencia y allí sí quedé maravillada. Me hubiera quedado una semana entera.

A media tarde, después de preguntarme por qué había dejado a mi novio, lo cual no le aclaré, regresamos al barco

Dejó el automóvil en el muelle y no supe quién se haría cargo de él.

Aquella noche no quise ir a cenar al lujoso restaurante. Me quedé en cubierta sola, pues prefería pensar.

Al día siguiente estaríamos en Nápoles, y allí si me interesaba detenerme más, pero sola.

Me encerré en la habitación y él me llamó por teléfono. Le dije que estaba cansada y que iba a dormir.

-Me gusta mi relación contigo-. Me gusta mucho… Va a ser muy difícil olvidarte, ¿sabes?

Le dije que bueno, que gracias, que estaba bien, pero sólo eso… la verdad es que me avergonzaba decirle lo que "sentía". Colgué el teléfono y me acosté, pero soñé con Sasuke.

Sasuke para mí ya no era cualquiera, era una persona que me atraía de un modo brutal, pero soñé con él.

Y cuando al atardecer entré en el barco, lo primero que vi fue a Sasuke.

-Vaya-me dijo-. Huiste.

-Claro que no…

-No lo niegues no está bien en ti. Considero que eres una persona educada y, sobre todo, segura de ti misma. ¿Qué temes, Sakura?

-Nada, Sasuke, estás equivocado.

-¿Aceptas una cerveza en el bar?

-Bueno.

Y caminé delante de él.

Nos sentamos en una mesa mirando el mar. Anochecía.

-Me gustaría que esta noche bailáramos juntos.

-No. Prefiero bañarme. Hace mucho calor y me quedaré en la piscina.

-De acuerdo, estaré a tu lado

-Pero Sasuke…

-Por favor, Sakura… Dime algo, ¿amaste a ese novio con pasión?

-No. Pensé que estaba enamorada de Sai, pero poco a poco fui entendiendo que no era mi hombre.

-¿Y cómo tiene que ser tu hombre?

-Fiel, atractivo y apasionado, y que nunca tenga más mujer que yo.

-Vamos. Coincidimos en todo, yo busco eso, una mujer leal, apasionada, que me ame con toda emoción y la pasión que implica el amor. [N/Allah...]

**C**ontinuara…

**A**vances del prox. **C**apitulo:

_-¿Te enamoraría?_

_-No lo sé, prefiero no pensarlo._

_--_

_-Te dije que Sai no me había tocado, Sasuke._

**Notas de la autora**: gracias por los RR y no tantas para lo pervertidos que tambien me dejaron muestras mde su cariño Chicos se qee me quieren pero no para tanto xd bueno espero que les alla gustado este capitulo no me costo tanto escribirlo bueno si un po no mentira de repente mis musas voladoras me dijeron algo y yo dije a verdad!sjkakajskjsa cuidense arto (K) Sayoó


	3. Chapter 3

**N**o me c_**as**_o **co**n e**l**

**B**ý: **K**ok**or**o-**U**c_hi__h_a

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._

Capitulo 3:

Me sentí aturdida y desvié mis ojos de aquellos Negros tan llamativos. Yo los tenía verdes como el jade. Era esbelta, de piernas legas y cintura bonita y pelo de un extraño color rosado… Papá dice que lo heredé de mamá y es cierto. Papá siempre decía que era muy atractiva. Y Hinata y Naruto solían mirarme con admiración. Papá nunca me dejo salir con Sai un día entero, en cambio Hinata se iba los fines de semana con Naruto y papá no se inmutaba… [N/a: no digo yo las tímidas son las peores u-u] Cuando hacía el comentario con mi hermana, Hinata solía decirme:

-Papá sabe que no estás enamorada. En cambio conoce mi amor por Naruto.

Papá era escrupuloso conmigo y libre con Hinata… [N/a: Yaa...] Esta pensaba casarse a finales de año y me contaba todo lo que hacía con su novio, todo lo que yo nunca hice con Sai… A cualquiera que le dijera que a mis 25 años era virgen se hubiera reído de mi y por eso no se lo dije a Sasuke.

-Es raro-le dije aquel día, ya cerca de la piscina- que no tengas novia.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Por que eres un hombre muy especial. Tienes un ego que puede enamorar…

-¿Te enamoraría?

-No lo sé, prefiero no pensarlo.

-Pues me gustas de tal manera, que cuando pienso en ti constantemente cuando no estoy a tu lado.

No le contesté. Me tiré a la piscina y nadé de lado a lado. Vi cómo se tiraba Sasuke. A grandes brazadas vino junto a mí. Me escurrí hacia la escalera. Me metí en una caseta y me vestí nuevamente.

Nos quedamos sentados y él me preguntó:

-¿Por qué dejaste a Sai?

Ya hablaba de Sai como si o conociera de toda la vida…

Esa noche yo necesitaba desahogarme un poco. Mi amistad con Sasuke era ya un hecho. Me había enamorado de él, y como mujer con el sexto sentido que tenemos todas, yo sabía que Sasuke se había enamorado de mí. ¿Adónde llegaría aquella relación? ¡Yo qué sabía! Pero nunca olvidaría aquel crucero.

Íbamos directo a Cerdeña y después regresaríamos a Barcelona sin detenernos.

Se terminaba el viaje, bajo la luna y poco más lejos de la luz que iluminaba la puerta de mi camarote, me preguntó por qué había dejado a Sai, se lo dije:

-Sai es el mejor ayudante de mi padre. Para este hubiese sido perfecto que me casara con Sai.

-No tienes madre.

-No, la perdí hace mucho tiempo, apenas la recuerdo, pero mi padre dice que soy su viva imagen, después de que ella murió, por suerte, mi padre no volvió a casarse. Tengo una hermana que es Ingeniera en bioquímica y se casará pronto con el gerente de la empresa de mi padre, que es también arquitecto, como yo. Empecé con Sai hace unos años. El primer año fue un juego de niños, de jovencitos, íbamos a bailar, teníamos pandillas ambos, nos juntábamos y no me di cuenta de que aquello no era amor, era amistad.

-¿Y cuándo te percataste de que no era amor lo que sentías por él?

-No lo sé. Empecé a pensarlo un día, al escuchar las relaciones de mis amigas y de Hinata, mi hermana, y supe que lo mío no era como ellas me contaban.

-O sea, que era un hombre pasivo.

-Totalmente. Culto, respetuoso, pero no había pasión en nuestra relación.

-No. Por eso un día leí un folleto de estos cruceros y decidí embarcar, pero antes hablé con mi padre y le conté todo. Sai, como te dije, es muy amable, inteligente, pero la mujer pera él no existe… Es un hombre apagado.

-Ya… Y tú necesitas fuerza, amor, pasión… ¿No es eso?

-Si. No todos los hombres sirven para todas las mujeres. Estoy segura de que Sai encontrará a alguna mujer a quien hacer feliz, pero no a mí. Y eso es todo. No hubo nada más.

-¿Y cómo aceptó tu rompimiento?

-No dijo nada. Como siempre, Sai suele aceptar todo con pasividad.

-Me asombras. [N/a: o: …]

-¿Por qué?

-Porque eres una mujer palpitante, viva, y necesitas que te adoren. Tu posesión es un regalo… ¿Pasarías esta noche conmigo Sakura?

-Claro que no.

-¿Escrúpulos? Yo te deseo y tú a mí. ¿Por qué no pasar la noche juntos? ¿Por qué no darnos el gusto?

-No.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, no insistiré. Nunca lo hago con una mujer; si no quieres, lo dejamos y tan amigos.

-Es raro que te conformes.

-Sí es raro, pero a ti te respeto de un modo especial. Y no sé por qué. Te conocí de una manera curiosa y original. Continúe contigo, te llevé a tierra y regresé a bordo a tu lado. Pero si me dices que no, pues se acabó el asunto. No por eso voy a dejar de admitirte y desearte. Se levantaba.

-Buenas noches, Sakura – se despidió con un beso en la mejilla

-Buenas noches.

Entré en mi camarote y quedé pegada a la puerta pensando si había hecho bien o mal. Pensé que había hecho bien.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando salí, lo encontré vestido ya junto a la barandilla.

-Estoy dispuesto a recorrer Cerdeña contigo, porque el viaje se acabó. Al regreso nos iremos directo a Barcelona.

Recorrí Cerdeña con él. No me habló de amor, m fue contando lo que veía. Yo ya conocía Cerdeña, pero no dije nada.

Al atardecer. Después de almorzar, regresamos al barco.

-Esta noche- me dijo antes de despedirse- te invito a cenar al comedor. Bailaremos un rato. ¿Te apetece?

A mí me apetecía, claro que sí.

Tenía otro traje, había traído varios de fiesta, pero aquel escotado y abierto por detrás, apretado hasta la cintura y con vuelo hasta el suelo, me quedaba muy bien. Puse en mis pies unos tacones finísimos, después de maquillarme un poco, Salí del camarote. Allí estaba Sasuke esperándome, con un traje muy elegante.

-¿Sabes?-me dijo-. Tu boca invita al beso, Sakura.

-¿Qué?

-Lo que he dicho. No te voy a negar que conozco bien a las mujeres y tú eres de esas que no se olvidan…

Conmovida y ruborizada, me dirigí con él al comedor.

La orquesta ya tocaba

El me llevó a cenar. Lo hice en la mesa del Capitán. Ya los conocía a todos. Después de los postres, ÉL ME DIJO:

-¿Bailamos?

Y me fui con él a bailar…

._._._._._._.

Sasuke me hablaba al oído. Me decía cualquier cosa, pero su boca cerca de mi oreja me estremecía. Estábamos emocionados.

Bailé hasta muy tarde. Cuando nos íbamos a retirar, Sasuke me llevó de la mano hasta el camarote. Y allí se detuvo.

Me besó. Me besó mucho en el cuello, en la cara y en la boca.

-¿Entro?

Ya no pude negarme y entró.

Casi no recuerdo como a oscuras desabrochó los botones de mi vestido y éste cayó al suelo al instante. Tampoco sé cómo se desvistió él. Lo que sí recuerdo es como su mirada de ansiedad me devoraba con la mirada, al tiempo que nos encaminábamos lentamente hacia la cama, sin separarnos uno del otro y con voz confidente me decía al oído:

-Esta noche serás completamente mía.

Los latidos de mi corazón aceleraron y al verlo sonreír ligeramente, mientras volvía a dirigir sus labios a mi piel, sentí algo de miedo. Y como no, si con Sai nunca me habían pasado este tipo de sensaciones que Sasuke me hacía sentir con cada caricia, con cada roce. Cuando comenzaba a besar nuevamente mi cuello y se escabullía traviesamente hacia mi pecho, acariciando mi cintura con delicadeza y deseos a la vez, pude percibir que deslizó una de sus manos hacia mi espalda y sin pesar iba sacando mi sostén y dirigiendo sus besos hacia mí estomago.

Entonces sentí una ola de calor y placer combinados envolver mi cuerpo, por lo que rodee el cuello de él con mis brazos. Se levantó, poniendo su cadera a la altura de la mía, no me había dado cuenta en que momento se había deshecho de mi pantaleta o él de su bóxer, pero sí que sentí como acomodaba mis piernas alrededor de él.

-Sa…Sasuke…

Justo en ese instante sentí una especie de… Punzada. Estaba internando su miembro dentro de mí. Me dolió como una poderosa patada en la ingle [N/A:la verdad es que iba una patada en el choro XD], comencé a gritar y me aferré fuertemente a él. Sin embargo, él me besó tan fogosamente en los labios que logró ahogar mis gritos. Pasados unos instantes en los que salió y volvió a penetrarme una vez y otra vez, la angustia comenzó a disminuir y, de hecho, comenzó a gustarme.

-Hmm… Sasuke… ¡Sasuke!...

Ahora no eran gritos, eran gemidos, sentí que gritar su nombre entre jadeos le excitaba aún más, por lo que el vaivén de caderas que había formado aumentaba de forma enloquecedora.

Sentía que me fundía junto a él, estábamos ambos en un estado de éxtasis definitivo, las caricias y los besos eran de pura pasión y excitación, ambos soltando gemidos y jadeos de placer.

Entonces experimenté una gran oleada de placer en mi interior, que recorrió todo mi cuerpo, en ese momento no supe que fue, pero se sentía sumamente agradable. Me percaté de que el descontrolado vaivén había cesado y yo abrazaba posesivamente el cuello de Sasuke, que estaba notoriamente sonrojado, ambos estando empapados de sudor nos acomodamos en la cama, uno al lado de otro, yo sobre su pecho, un tanto inquieta.

El azabache se giró para quedar frente a frente con migo y poder abrazarme, cuando se detuvo sorpresivamente y, por alguna razón miró a las sábanas y divisó unas manchas de sangre que provenían de mí.

Me miró asustado.

-Sakura… ¿Acaso tú…?

-Sí, Sasuke, yo soy… mejor dicho, era virgen.

-Tenías que habérmelo advertido.

-Te dije que Sai no me había tocado, Sasuke.

-¡Dios Santo!

Pero no se marchó y me abrazó contra su pecho.

Amanecía cuando me dormí.

Al despertar, pensé que había soñado. El no estaba y el barco había atracado ya. "¡Dios mío!", pensé. "Mi padre vendrá a buscarme. Estará en el muelle y yo tendré que bajar con Sasuke".

Pero me equivoqué. Sasuke no estaba por ninguna parte…

Continuara.

Notas de la autora que nadie lee:

EL LEMON LO A HECHO LA SILVA YA QUE MI CABESITA NO SE LE OCURRIA NADA XP!APARTE QUE QUEDO CORTISIMO… BUENO NOSE... ESPERO QU LES HAYA GUSTADO SUBIRE PRONTO ME DEMORE POR QE TENIA MUCHAS PRUEBAS Y TRABAJOS QUE ENTREGAR OSINO LO UBIESE ACTUALIZADO ANTES. BUENO NOS VEMOS EN 10 DIAS MÁS POR QUE TENGO QUE IR A ARICA Y AYA NO ES L MISMO XP CUIDENSE!


	4. Chapter 4

**N**o _me_ c**as**o con **e**l

**B**ý: **k**o**k**_or_o-**u**chi**h**a

Capitulo 4 y penultimo

¡Dios santo, se había ido así, sin una palabra! ¿Cómo era posible? Yo tenía un concepto elevado y me había dejado después de haberme poseído

Me senti muy dolida.

Cuando vi a mi padre, baje corriendo y lloré en su pecho.

Papá separó mi cara y me dijo:

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué te han hecho?

-Vamos, papá, nada. Es la emoción de verte.

Papá no respondió, me ayudó a meter el equipaje en el automóvil. Tiré el bolso de equipaje en la parte de atrás y me senté a su lado. Papá arrancó. Saliendo de Barcelona, habló al fin y me dijo:

-No se llora por nada, Sakura, tu llanto indica un dolor grande o una decepción. No soy tonto.

-Te digo que no, papá.

-Ya me lo contarás… Estoy seguro de que lo harás.

Mi dolor era doble: por lo feliz que había sido y por la manera como me había dejado. Sasuke me había abandonado como si fuera un saco y yo era un ser humano.

Hinata me recibió con los brazos abiertos y enseguida me dijo:

-Algo te ha ocurrido.

Me acompañó a la habitación. Iba hablándome de los terrenos que había comprado nuestro padre.

-Es un terreno maravilloso. A Naruto le encantó y papá ya hizo el contrato .

-Me pondré a trabajar-dije.

Pero mi voz temblaba.

Hinata me empujó hacia mi alcoba y me tiró en un sofá. Me miró bien a los ojos alzándome el rostro con dos manos.

-¿Qué te pasó? Papá me contó lo de Sai. Eso no me asombra, lo que me llama la atención es tu semblante…

-Conocí a un hombre…

-¿Lo ves? Y te ha enamorado. Estabas tan falta de amor.

-No es eso, Hinata, no es eso.

-¿Entonces qué es?

-Ayer me acosté con él

-¿Y bueno?

-Que no lo encontré por la mañana. Subí al auto de papá y no lo vi más…

-Ya lo verás. No concibo que un hombre se haya acostado contigo, te haya conocido y te haya dejado por las buenas. Ya verás que aparece.

-No se lo cuentes a Naruto, por favor, me da vergüenza.

-Eso no tiene que dar vergüenza. Es la vida misma querida. [N/a: hinata vive la vida loca xp.)

Tal vez Hinata tenía razón, pero yo no razonaba. Sólo sentía en mi corazón que había sido burlada. Que me habían convencido para fallar. Y no estaba dispuesta a perdonarlo.

Venía cansada. Me di una ducha y me acosté. Hinata me arropó.

-Ya verás que vuelve- me dijo.

Y me preguntó si lo conocía de antes.

-No. Lo conocí en el barco. Era sencillo, pero tenía clase, un señorío especial.

-Ya aparecerá.

Dormí soñando con el. Así viví una semana, incluso empecé a esbozar el proyecto de la urbanización. Empecé a trabajar y una tarde tuve una extraña llamada.

Era una compañera de colegio, Tenten, pero no recordaba el apellido. Yo había estado en un colegio inglés en Barcelona y Tenten había sido compañera mía. Me dijo que le gustaría verme. Mi asombro fue mayúsculo, porque no se encontraba entre las amigas de mi grupo, pero no podía despreciar a una persona que había conocido antes y quería verme.

-¿Nos vemos en una cafetería por General Mitre?- me dijo Tenten.

-Es que yo vivo en San Felíu.

-Ya lo sé. Pero podrías venir…

-Claro, pero… ¿es que me quieres para algo importante?

-No. Sólo hablar contigo. Te llamé antes y me dijeron en tu casa que estabas viajando por el Mediterráneo y quiero hacerlo. Me gustaría que me cuentes tu experiencia, Sakura.

Quedé citada con ella al día siguiente.

En eso, papá asomó por la puerta de mi despacho y me mostró una tarjeta.

-¿Qué es?

-Una invitación en Barcelona. Se celebra una fiesta de cumpleaños, los padres de una amiga tuya…

-No me digas que es Tenten.

-Sí. Es un placete de Pedralbes…

-Ellos son muy ricos, ¿no?

-Bueno, Sakura, poseen una naviera muy importante…

-¿Naviera?

-Barcos cruceros.

-¿Será de esa compañía el barco donde fui de viaje?

-Sí. Nuestra empresa ha construido alguna casa para ellos. El placete de Pedralbes, por ejemplo.

-Allí vive gente muy poderosa.

-Bueno, como mínimo tienen 12 barcos… Y celebran el cumpleaños de su hija Tenten, con una gran fiesta.

-Pues estoy citada con ella mañana.

-Me parece bien. Nos han invitado a todos, a Hinata, a Naruto, a ti y a mí.

-Bueno, ya te contaré.

._._._._._

Me fui conduciendo al día siguiente. Nada más al verla, la reconocí. Sí, era Tenten. Pero yo no había tenido mucho trato con ella. Era inteligente y cuando terminó el curso, estaba entre las primeros expedientes.

Al llegar a su lado, se levantó enseguida, me abrazó y me besó la mejilla.

-¡Sakura! ¿Te acuerdas de mí?

-Sí, por supuesto. ¿Qué ha sido de tu vida? ¿Te has casado Tenten?

-Sí, hace tiempo.

-¿Y qué querías de mí?

-Que me hablaras de ese viaje que hiciste. Me dijeron que eras novia de Sai. ¿Qué pasó con él?

-Terminamos. Es muy bueno en su trabajo, de hecho mi padre lo tiene colocado en su empresa.

-Oye, ¿y cómo está tu padre?

-Bien, bien.

Cuando regresé a casa fui pensando en Tenten, en quiénes eran sus padres. Sabía que tenían dinero. Recordé la invitación que papá me había enseñado y la dirección que figuraba en ella: un palacete en la exclusiva zona de Pedralbes, En Barcelona.

Al estar con ella me había quedado algo aturdida. No le había preguntado a Tenten ni siquiera por la invitación, así que entré en el despacho de mi padre y le dije:

-Oye, papá, esa Tenten vive en Pedralbes y me ha dicho que son navieros.

-Sí, ya te he dicho que tienen un a compañía de barcos cruceros.

-Tenten me preguntó por mi viaje.

-Pues ella es una ingeniera y también su hermano, creo que son dos. ¿No le has preguntado por la invitación?

-No.

-Estas un poco rara, hija…¿Qué te ha ocurrido en ese viaje?

-Nada, papá.

Quería estar sola y pensar, pero no pude. Vino Hinata a verme a mi despacho.

-¿Has encontrado a la chica que te quería ver?

-Sí.

-¿Y no le preguntaste nada sobre esa invitación, Sakura?

-No, se me olvidó. Hablamos de la clase y estoy algo aturdida, porque me parece todo muy raro.

-Papá dijo que íbamos a esa fiesta de cumpleaños, que todos estábamos invitados. Es una casa en Pedranlbes…

-Son dueños de una naviera impresionante, con muchos barcos de recreo…

Hinata de sentó y me abrazó, porque me veía triste.

-Lo que pasó en el barco no tiene importancia, Sakura. Lo más lógico es que si te gusta un hombre y el hombre le gustas tú, ocurran esas cosas. No tienes por qué sentirte tan mal.

-Fue la primera vez. No tengo experiencia, todo lo aprendí esa noche, con él, precisamente. Y a la mañana siguiente, cuando pensaba verlo en cubierta, esperando por mí, no apareció.

-¿Cómo era, Sakura? Cuéntame…

-Alto y delgado, tiene el pelo azabache y ojos negros como la noche. Besa con mucha fuerza, pero también con mucha ternura. Me he enamorado de {el como una loca, Hinata, y estoy sufriendo. Para mí, Sasuke fue la persona m{as importante en mi vida, después de papáy de ti.

Hinata seguía acariciándome y no decía nada… Volví a hablarle de Tenten

-Es extraño. Dice que va a hacer un viaje como el que yo hice… Todo es raro, tampoco entiendo por qué me citó, pues si sus padres son sueños de barcos crceros, ella tiene que saber todo sobre esos viajes. No necesitaba información.

-Oye, volviendo a Sasuke, ¿qué hacía eb el barco ese chico?¿Era pasajero?

-No, era el encargado de relaciones públicas de la compañía.

Sakura, papá es tolerante, pero nno permitirá que te cases con un don nadie. Eres una heredera importantísima y no dejará que te cases con el primero que pase.

-No era un don nadie, Hinata… Actuaba como todo un señor.

-Pero se acostó contigo y huyó…

-Tal vez es un castigo por haberle hecho daño a Sai.

-A Sai, querida, ni le haces ni le deshaces. Lo he visto dos o tres veces con la secretaria de papá, tan simple como él.

Esa tarde, papá entró en mi despacho.

Noté que quería decirme algo.

-Me dijo hinata que un chico que conociste en el barco era el encargado de relaciones públicas.

-Sí, papá- le dije yo.

-¿Y te ha interesado mucho?

-Pues sí, la verdad. Como nunca me interesó nadie.

-Oye, Sakura, tendrás que tener en cuenta que el día que yo falte, estos negocios serán tuyos y de tu hermana.

-¿No puedo estar enamorada de alguien que sea pobre?

-El amor, cuando se trata de personas con grandes fortunas, debe de ser cuidadoso. Eres bella y joven, tienes todo para ser amada, pero también tienes todo para despertar la ambición en un hombre.

-Papá…

-Te lo digo firmemente. Naruto es un hombre poderoso, tienes que encontrar un novio como él

-Pero papá…

No me respondió y se marchó. Me quedé desconcertada.

._._._._._._.

Horas después, aun sabiendo que en la noche tendría la fiesta en el palacio de Pedralbes, fui a reconocer el terreno sobre el cual estaba haciendo el proyecto.

Usaba para ello un auto deportivo descapotable que papá me regaló al terminar mi carrera. Iba triste y pensativa. ¿Qué importaba que Sasuke fuera un simple empleado, si yo lo amaba? Lo malo es que no sabía dónde estaba. Tal vez para él fui algo pasajero en su vida.

Cuando bajé del automóvil, pude ver otro deportivo y alguien que caminaba hacia mí. ¡Era sasuke!

Estuve apunto de echar a correr. ¿Pero por qué tenía que huir de un sentimiento tan profundo?

Por eso me detuvo junto a la portezuela de mi automóvil.

-Hola, Sakura.

CONTINUARA

Adelantos:

-¿Pero qué haces por aquí?

-Sube al automóvil, Sa-ku-ra, y conocerás mi nido de amor.

-¿Estás feliz, hermano?

-Este si me gusta para ti Sakura.

**Notas da la autora que nadie lee**: LOOOOSIIIENTOO les dije nos vemos en cinco dias en esos puñeteros cinco dias se me quemo el pc i luego que lo formatearon y wañamaña lo trajeron escribi como condenada pero no me qedo igual por lo qe empese denuevo i no me alcanso el tiempo empesaron las pruebas i para mas remate tube que ir a mi nacional de cheerleaders estube sin pc casi por una sema y oidia 26 de noviembre ala 6:54 de la tarde bueno este es el penultimo capitulo ya subire el ultimo espero de verdad qe les alla gustado gracias por los RR sigan dejando asi subire mas pronto cuidense vesos chaooo!


End file.
